Drabble: All That Matters
by gilbertpenis
Summary: AU: Rebekah and Jeremy have been dating for a few weeks now. Jeremy finds out from Kol that Rebekah started the relationship to anger Elena. Naturally, Jeremy is angry, confused and hurt, and decides to confront Rebekah. (first drabble i ever wrote yo)


Flicking through the pages of a mundane, vapid teenage magazine, Rebekah rolled her eyes. Who actually found this entertaining? It was beyond her how uncultured today's generation was. Upon hearing footsteps, she glanced up. First, she could sense his scent. She knew it from a mile away. That distinct musky, slightly earthy scent, the one that comforted her so. A smile broke out on her face as she inhaled his scent. It made her feel safe, happy. Like nothing could hurt her. And with him, that was exactly how she felt. Invincible. Even more so than she already was. Placing the magazine down, the Original arose from her seat. That same silly grin was still strong on her face. She always almost felt foolish for grinning like that, but then she'd remember why she was grinning. _Jeremy_. The man she loved above all else. The only person she needed to get through the day. Whenever anything happened, she knew he'd be there. They'd been together for only three weeks, but it felt like much longer. Her love for him was stronger than the love someone could feel through a three week relationship. It would almost cause her pain to be away from him. Mostly because the way she felt with him, the feelings of euphoria, bliss and joy, of safety and security… All of it was too good. So much so that when she wasn't with him, she found it hard to feel that way. It was possible to say she was too dependent on him, but she knew she wasn't. She could be away from him and be happy, it was simply more difficult than it had been before they started their relationship.

"Jeremy, I-" The blonde cut herself off as she saw Jeremy's face. He looked angry, she just had no idea why. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off once more, but this time by the man standing before her.

"You were lying," he said simply, his tone becoming harsher as he continued, "this whole time, you were lying." His chocolate orbs met her blue ones. She furrowed her brows.

"What are you talking about? When did I lie to you?" She asked, sounding slightly amused. He had to be joking. This wasn't typical of him, but when has she lied to him so badly?

"Don't pretend, Rebekah. Kol told me everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"About how you lied, Bekah!" Jeremy shouted. He was clenching his fists, unable to believe she did this to him. He knew she could be cruel, but he didn't know she could be _this_ evil.

"Okay, what did I lie about?"

"Stop with the lies! Isn't it enough that you pretended to love me, and now you're lying more! Please, just stop it," he sighed, "I've had enough of people lying to me."

"Jeremy, I…" Rebekah paused. She wasn't sure what to say. It was the truth. At least, it was partially true. The relationship had started due to a lie. At first, she made him fall for her so she could irritate Elena. What better way to get revenge than to take her brother from her? But then… Rebekah's feelings for Jeremy developed. She began to love him genuinely. And she did. She loved him more than anything or anyone.

"What, Rebekah?" He asked, though it was clear all he was asking for was for her to finish her sentence. He needed some kind of explanation. He needed to know how someone could be so cruel, so completely inhuman as to do this to someone.

"I love you! I love you so, so much, Jeremy!" Sighing, she paused momentarily. "You have to believe that, Jer."

"I know Kol's never liked me, but why would he just make that up? What reason does he have?"

"He's not lying, Jer. At first, I didn't. I was only with you to get revenge on Elena, but you have to understand, it's different now. I love you." The last words left her lips as a whisper. "I was an idiot, I know. But I'm sorry."

"You know what? No. I was the idiot, for actually believing you were capable of feeling human emotion or loving anyone but yourself." He glared at her, his eyes flickering with traces of hate. That was what hurt the most. Knowing he could look at her like that. As he turned to leave, Rebekah grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't leave!" She begged, tears brimming her eyes. She blinked a few times, not allowing herself to cry. "You don't want to lose me, Jer. I know you don't."

"Why not? I've lost almost everyone else. You'd just be another addition to the collection of people who've abandoned me or screwed me over." He shrugged, shaking his arm free from her grip.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" The vampire whispered, her hues drifting to the floor. She felt completely defeated. She was losing him because she'd been ridiculously vindictive and petty. A single crystalline drop rolled down her cheek. Upon seeing this, Jeremy's look softened slightly.

He loved her. No matter what she'd done, he still loved her. Seeing someone he loved to that extent in pain was heartbreaking for him, even if she'd bought it on herself. He remained silent. He didn't want to forgive her just because she was crying. He was stronger than that.

"I love you. I love you so, so much." Her voice was barely audible. But she was concentrating on not crying. She didn't want him to think she was trying to gain his sympathy, because she wasn't. If he wanted to leave, she'd have to let him.

"Bekah…" He whispered, his finger gently grazing her cheek, wiping the tear that had fallen. He dropped it hand from her face.

"You can go if you want." She knew she had to let him. She wasn't Klaus. She wasn't the type to force someone to stay with her. She'd been forced to stay enough times to know how horrible it was.

"Why don't I want to?" He asked rhetorically. Knotting her brows together tightly in confusion, the blonde glanced up.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave you, Rebekah." He whispered. He felt stupid saying it, but something in him believed that she was telling the truth. Maybe it was false hope, or blind faith, but something inside him was telling him, no, screaming at him, that she loved him.

"Do you love me?" He asked, needing some final confirmation. Again, something inside him was telling him to trust her. He loved her, and as he looked back at all the time they shared together, it seemed too genuine. All of her actions, all of the things she'd done. He remembered how angry Klaus had been when he found out. He didn't think Jeremy was anywhere near good enough for Rebekah, and he wasn't exactly shy about voicing his opinions. He said things to Rebekah. Hurtful things. Jeremy remembered how she cried in his arms, asking him why things couldn't be easier. Would Rebekah have really put herself through that just to get revenge on Elena? Not even she was that desperate for revenge.

Looking into his eyes, Rebekah nodded. This was her last chance, she had to prove to him how much she wanted this. "Yes. I love you so much. I don't ever want to be with anyone but you. All I want is for us to be together, and for us to be happy… I don't care what people say. I don't care how many snide comments Kol makes, or how Nik detests our love. I don't care what anyone says, because I love you. And you're all that matters to me, Jeremy. If you want to leave…" her eyes closed as she imagined him leaving, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind as she reopened her eyes, "you can. I won't stop you, if that's what you _truly_ want. Just know that I do love you, and I will love you forever."

Her words almost brought him to tears. _She loved him_. She truly love him. Jeremy's lips curved up into a small smile. Cupping her face tenderly, he allowed his smile some growth.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I love you." He whispered. Tears began to cascade down the Original's cheeks. Obviously, they were tears of joy. Complete and utter bliss.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I love you more than I have ever loved anything…" She beamed, chuckling slightly as she did. Jeremy's grin widened as he pressed his lips to hers. Both of their smile's slowly faded as they began to kiss.

And with that, they knew. It was real.


End file.
